The Return of Khaos
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Discord and Fluttershy are secretly dating and wanting to let there other friends know that they are having a baby and planning on getting married. But a new threat from a far away land comes to take revenge on the elements of harmony, who took away the one thing dear to this new threat, Discord. Who is this strange creature and why is Discord so scared of this new threat? Swears


The Return of Khaos

Chapter 1: New Threat

Discord was in Fluttershy's cottage waiting for her to stop feeding Angel. They have been going out secretly for about nine-months now. Their other friends had not figured out the reason that they were spending so much time with each other. Fluttershy had told them that she and Discord were close friends and liked hanging out with each other. She wanted to tell them, but Discord was not ready to do that. He also felt that Princess Celestia would not take it that well. "Come on Fluttershy, Angel will be fine. I want us to go on our date before we have to go to the meeting that Twilight called for. Sweetheart I have a gift to give you." Discord said picking up Fluttershy and giving her a kiss on her right cheek.

"Oh right honey. Now Angel be good." Fluttershy said looking down at Angel. Angel gave her angry face and hopped away from the two into his room. "Oh dear. He is still not use to us dating. I am sorry Discord. Maybe if you try to be nice then maybe he will be okay with us dating." Fluttershy said nuzzling her muzzle into his chest. Discord loved when she did that it made his heart pound so hard. But he will never be nice to evil bunny. He just wished she would see how Angel was with him. But as long as his love his happy then he was happy.

"You know that I cannot help but tease Angel, but I will try to be nice to him. Now lets go and have some lunch that I made for us." Discord said putting Fluttershy in his lion paw. With his eagle talon he snap his talon and they were gone.

We now are in an open field with flowers and animals all around with a pink blanket with water and the food all set to go. With a flash of light that scared most of the animals away, showing Fluttershy and Discord kissing, enjoying each other's company. Discord started walking to the blanket putting Fluttershy down without breaking the kiss. He was using his lion paw to go down to her waist. Fluttershy stopped Discord and broke the kiss giving him the stare. "Now Discord you are being very bad." Fluttershy said giggling when she saw Discord give a mad face.

"Why? It is fun being naughty, you should try it my dear you may like it." Discord said pulling her into another kiss. He pulled away from her and gave her a wink loving the fact that she was blushing from what he said. "Now lets feed you." Discord said pulling the basket to him. He pulled out hay, a salad, and a box of strawberries. "I hope you like what I got you to eat." Discord said giving her the food. Fluttershy smiled at him and began to eat the food. Discord pulled out a large bowl of paper and began to eat.

"Now Discord what is my gift that you were talking about?" Fluttershy asked him. He smiled at her and pulled out a pink box. She looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"Now dear you made me so happy when you told me that you were having my foal. I know I did you wrong not marring you, but I want you to be my wife. I want you to be by my side for all time. I want us to raise our foal with so much love that it will never feel the aloneness that I felt in my youth. Would you be my wife, my dear?" Discord asked going on his dragon leg opening to the box showing the ring to Fluttershy. The ring had a beautiful diamond with white gold. Fluttershy gasped at the ring and could not believe that this was happening to her. She found the love of her life and was having a foal with that love.

All she could say to Discord was this. "Yes Discord, yes I will married you." Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes. Discord pulled her into his arms and gave her kisses all over her face.

"Thank you my dear. Now we must tell our friends. I want them all at the wedding. But I would have to break the news to Tia very gently." Discord said to Fluttershy.

"Why would you have to break the news to Princess Celestia gently?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well a long time ago we had a thing. Then it all went sour when I took over Equestria. I thought that she loved me enough to follow the path that I was following, but she choose to turn me to stone. My anger at her for leaving was so strong that I feel no love for her that I use to feel. That is when in my stone prison that I got into my head that no pony was worth my heart breaking over. Then I met you, my dear. When I first saw you in the maze you took my breath away. I never saw a pony with those lovely eyes. I wanted to play my game with you and only you. I thought that I could corrupt the bearer of Kindness to be my slave. That way I could never be turned to stone again. I am sorry Fluttershy but I thought that you were a weak mare who would be too afraid to stand up against me." Discord said seeing tears in Fluttershy's eyes. He used the end of his tail to wipe the tears away from her face.

Discord continued his tale pulling his love closer to him. "But then you proved me wrong my sweet. You did not fall for my game. Of course I was mad that nothing I was saying was working. But after cheating by changing you to your unkind self and leaving you, I realized that you were the only pony that I ever met that did not fall for my tricks. I found you more interesting then the other girls. I knew then that you were special and I needed you to be my queen. I knew that if Twilight did get the other elements to work again then you would never leave the one you love. But I never got to put that plan in action." Discord said to Fluttershy. She looked at him with shock.

"You mean you fell in love with me the first time we met?" Fluttershy asked her love. Discord smiled at her and picked her up giving her a kiss on her muzzle.

"Yes I did. When Tia was going to have you try to reform me then I made a plan to make you my queen and take over Equestria. I thought that friendship was a joke, that you again were too weak to make me see that I truly wanted a friend. I have been alone for so long that my heart put a wall not to let any pony in. But you Fluttershy had broken the wall with your kindness and love that I never have been happier in my immortal life. You truly are my soul mate, my dear, thank you for letting me see that I am not a monster." Discord said as tears were now showing in his eyes. Fluttershy could not take it anymore and threw her hoofs around Discord's neck giving him a kiss on his muzzle. She looked right into his eyes.

"No thank you for showing me that a stallion could ever love me. Other ponies always told me that no pony would ever love a wimpy Pegasus like me. Then you came. I remember when I first saw you could not believe how cute you were." Fluttershy said blushing looking to the side. She never told anypony that she, the bearer of Kindness found, The Lord of Chaos, cute. Discord started blushing at what she said. He never taught that Fluttershy had the hot's for him at the being.

"You did? But you acted like you were sacred of me. Even when I was trying to trick you, you looked sacred." Discord said to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at Discord with a smile.

"Well I guess I just wanted to hide it from the girls. But when we were alone in the maze I wanted to kiss you, but I knew that it was not going to happen. I could see right through you that you wanted some pony to understand you. That you were alone and had no pony to love you or a friend to talk too. I wanted to be that friend; to help you see that what you doing was not right. But I knew that you were too angry to see what you were doing was wrong. But I really wanted to taste your lips on my mine. To feel you touch me. I wanted you to be my first with everything. I know that I am being naughty right now Discord, I am sorry." Fluttershy said blushing that she had said that to him. Discord loved this side of Fluttershy. She was telling him her most deeply pleasures for him. His mind was racing with some very naughty things he wanted to do to her right now. But he would wait until they were married.

"Well my dear we should be getting to the castle before Twilight has a freak out. I swear that mare screams more then Tia dose. Not that I am late all the time. What is so funny?" Discord said giving her a playful glare. Fluttershy stopped laughing looking at Discord with a smile.

"I am sorry sweetheart but you are always late. Twilight only gets mad when you try to get out of the fact that you are late. She once told us girls this. _'For somepony who is the Lord of Chaos would at least have a good excuse for being late. I mean is that so wrong just to give me heads up. Sometimes he drives me crazy.' _Fluttershy said as close as she could to Twilight's voice. Discord not help but laugh at what Fluttershy said.

"Oh my, Fluttershy you sound just like Twilight. Oh cannot wait to see Twilight now. I am going to drive her up the wall now. Man this may be the best-" Discord stopped laughing and look up to the sky.

"What is the matter honey?" Fluttershy asked looking up from Discord's arms. "Oh dear." Was all she could say.

The sky was darkening over covering the sun and making Ponyville look like it was night. There was something not right about this. Discord could sense strong magic at work. Magic almost like his, but he was the only one of his thing left in all of Equestria. Unless he had survived on his own as he did as a baby draconequus. He began to shake from fear that he was right. Fluttershy notice the shaking from Discord and her eyes filled with worry. "Discord what is wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord looked down at her and gave her a fake smile. "Oh nothing my dear. I just was thinking about what was going on with the sky. Damn Princess Celestia must having a cow that somepony is doing this to day. Oh man I would love to see her face." Discord said looking at Fluttershy with his fake smile. Fluttershy was not a foal, she knew that he was sacred just as much as she was but she would not push him to tell her. He will be ready to tell her what was wrong when he was ready. "Well lets go to the castle honey do not want to keep the girls waiting. Now do we." Discord said as he put his lips over hers. Fluttershy melted against him as the kiss deepen. With a snap of his talon, they were gone.

In the meadow a creature came forward from the Everfree forest. He is a small monkey with a scar running under his right eye. His mother and father had abandoned him for the way that he looked. You see his parents were chickens. They could not believe that their son was a freak and at the age of two months old left him to die. But then an immortal family took him as their servant before they had two sons of their own. His name is Pullus and he is known serving the eldest son of Eris and Sabbath, Khaos. "They have gone my Lord. Are you sure that is Lord Discord?" Pullus asked him.

"Yes Pullus could sense my brother's magic. Look at what they have done to my baby brother. Turned him away from his chaotic self. How dare that Pegasus think that she can control my brother? I will not lose him again Pullus. I will not let her spell trap him anymore. I will get Discord back and then we will once and for all avenge our parent's deaths. Come we have much to do to make my plan work. I will have my brother in my arms. To protect him from those Princesses and from that little Pegasus." Khaos, said. He looks almost like Discord but has black eyes instead of the red eyes that Discord has. Khaos got on all fours allowing the monkey to climbed on his back. When he was sure that his friend would not fall off he took off into the dark sky.

Meanwhile in the castle Princess Twilight was pacing back and forth in their throne room. She had an enough of Discord being late. She was also disappointed in Fluttershy also; she was Discord's voice of reason. It did not help her being late when the two were together. She knew there was more going on with them but she did not have enough proof to come out and say what her theory was. "Man Twilight can we just start without them. We have been here for almost an hour. I have to go help Scootaloo with her flying." Rainbow Dash said getting bored of waiting.

"Dashie is right I have throw a big super duper party for the Cakes and I do not want them to find out. And I think they are already on to mean me you guys." Pinkie Pie said looking around her back every so often.

"Aw Pinkie they are in the Crystal Empire for the weekend. Trust me you have time to throw them a party." Rainbow said.

"Well yeah but if we are here all night then that means I only have two days to make the party. I know I am good with getting parties together but not that good." Pinkie said to them.

"Well just give them some more time girls." Rarity said to them. She was looking in a mirror fixing her mane. The others were just looking at her. "What it gives me time to fix my mane." She said to them.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Come on all lets give them some time. Discord and Fluttershy did have a picnic to go on. I am sure they are on their way right now." Applejack said to them.

"Fine we will give two more minutes. But if they are not here then we are starting without them." Twilight said as she turned around she was muzzle to muzzle with Discord. She jumped back putting her hoof over her heart. Discord put Fluttershy on the ground gently and began to laugh at Twilight.

"Oh Twilight my stomach. You should have seen the look on your face. Oh it was priceless. Sorry Fluttershy and I are late girls we saw something going wrong with the sky. Lets get the meeting going." Discord said as he walked by Fluttershy giving her a wink and going to his throne. Fluttershy blushed and went to her throne that was across from his.

"On lets get the business that I called you all here. Nightmare night is coming up so we have to throw a good party for the princesses. I want this to be perfect that Princess Celestia would be proud of. Now dose anyone have any ideas?" Twilight asked. The only one to ask a question was Discord. Twilight looked him and had a feeling what he wanted to say was not going to be good.

"Yes Discord?" Twilight asked.

"Are you sure that Tia is coming Twilight?" He asked her.

"Why would she be making that up Discord?" Rainbow Dash asked him rolling her eyes.

"I am just asking to make sure that I can still do my haunted house without her breathing down my neck about how much magic I am putting into scaring the ponies. So are you sure she is coming." Discord asked Twilight again.

"Yes Discord she sent me a letter that she will be joining Princess Luna this year. She also writes that she will let do your haunted house without her inventing. Now I have to ask you what is going on with the sky?" Twilight asked Discord.

Discord was about to say what he taught who was behind it, but then the door opened with Spike running into the throne room. "Twilight! There is a draconequus that looks like Discord damning a meeting with you. He said you and goodie-two-shoe friends stole somepony from him." Spike said trying to catch his breath.

"Wait I taught it was only you left of your thing Discord?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"That dose not make any sense. How could a Draconequus have not been spotted from pony folk? I mean the books say that you were the only one of your thing after the blizzard. Then for a thousand years of you being turned to stone no other Draconequus was never seen. How could Star Swirl and Princess Celestia have not have written that down. This dose not make any sense to me at all." Twilight said to all of them.

Discord rolled his eyes at her. "Twilight do you remember what I have told you several times?" Discord asked.

Fluttershy knew what he was going to say. She was going to open her mouth but Discord put his talon up and told her to let Twilight figure it out. Fluttershy nodded her head at him. They never needed to say words to each other. She had always felt connected to him in every way. Even now she felt it more now that she was pregnant.

"What are you talking about Discord?" Twilight asked.

Discord put his lion paw over his face. "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" Discord said rolling his eyes. "What you ponies think makes sense, dose not for my race. If it's a male Draconequus; we would hide and only come out for these reasons; we are threatened, our mate or children are in danger, or to hunt for food for the family, or the use the bathroom, or we are causing chaos. Other then that we hide in caves and make sure no pony walks into our lair. This Draconequus must have heard what you have been doing to keep Equestria in peace. Or this Draconequus is trying to destroy Equestria, which you girls should be use to by now." Discord said to her. "Now Spike what is the Draconequss' name?" Discord asked.

"Wait you may know who this is?" Applejack asked.

"Well I am a immortal spirit. And my mother and father had ruled over our race Applejack dear. I may know who it is, but I was very young when I lost my family. So the name may ring a bell for me. Now what is the name?" Discord said.

Spike cleared his throat. "He did not say to me. He wants to say it to you Twilight. Do you want me go get him?" Spike asked.

"Yes Spike please do. Now girls be on your guard. And Discord?" Twilight said looking around to find Discord next to Fluttershy's right side as if to protect from an oncoming threat. "Ok, I think Fluttershy will be fine Discord you do not have to protect her." Twilight said. Then she froze in her spot, thinking about her theory about the two of them being a couple. Also remembering what Discord said about male Draconequus' protecting their mates. She also notices that he was really close to her. "Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. She looked at Discord who was looking at her.

"How far along are you?" Twilight asked giving her a glare. Rarity looked shocked at what Twilight had just said. Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with so many mixed emotions. Applejack did not know what to say. But Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down in her throne.

"BABY SHOWER PARTY!" Pinkie Pie screamed in the throne room. Her voice echoed all over the room. The girls just stared at Pinkie not knowing what to say. "What I love babies. And two of my good friends are having one together. I cannot wait to make party plans for the baby." Pinkie Pie said taking a pencil in her mouth and getting a notebook she wrote for upcoming parties. Discord smiled at her. Even if he had told Fluttershy that Pinkie was so random that it made him laugh. She truly was the element of laughter.

"Well I am waiting." Twilight said getting a little upset that Fluttershy had not told them anything.

"Umm…five…months…pregnant. D-Discord a-asked me…to…marry…him…a-and…I…said…y-yes." Fluttershy said hiding behind her mane. She hated that they were upset with her. But she was afraid that they would not approve of her and Discord being together. She felt that was right. Discord was mad that Twilight was mad at Fluttershy. But before he could say anything Spike came back into the room.

Spike moved away form the Draconequus so he could enter the room. But a small monkey kick Spike away from his master and bowed to his Lord. Twilight went to Spike who was rubbing his back were the monkey kicked him. "Are you okay Spike?" Twilight asked. Spike looked at Twilight and nodded his head yes.

"Let me say your name my Lord." Pullus said to Khaos. Khaos nodded his head yes, looking at Twilight with hated in his black eyes. "Now ponies I have the pleasure to induce you to my master, King Khaos of Desertria, Son of Eris and Sabbath, the elder brother of Discord, the Lord of Chaos of Equestria." Pullus said giving his master a low bow. Khaos took his eagle talon and patted him on the head.

"Good my old friend. Now you have somepony that belongs to me Princess Twilight Sparkle. I demand that you release my little brother from your spell and never will you use the Elements of Harmony against him again. If you do not then I will bring forth my chaos magic and Equestria will fall. Now I know that you little ponies have more brains then my fellow Draconequus' gave you in the past thought you did. I will not leave until I here your answer." Khaos said. Twilight could not believe this was happening. No matter what she said he would never believe that Discord was reformed on his own free will. The only one who could make believe was Discord, then that may not work. He thinks that he is still under a spell if he try's to get his brother to understand that he changed on his own will.

Discord went followed without even realizing what he was doing. His brother was alive. He was alone in the storm when him and Khaos got separated trying to find their mother and father. Those days Discord could not control his magic at all and when he got so upset thinking that his family left him to die; he would let out a huge wave of chaos magic that almost destroyed him. He knew that he had to train himself on controlling his magic. "Brother is it really you? I thought you abandoned me all those centuries ago in the storm." Discord said with tears in his eyes. Fluttershy got off of her throne to go to Discord. But Khaos got to her first. He picked up Fluttershy by her wings and started to smell her fur.

"D-D-Discord! P-P-Please l-l-l-let m-m-me g-g-g-go. S-S-Stop s-s-s-s-smelling m-m-m-m-me." Fluttershy said keeping her eyes closed. Khaos stopped smelling her and took his lion paw over her body. Fluttershy was trying so hard to get out of his talon but nothing was working. When he got to her stomach and felt the baby move he began to bare his teeth at her. Fluttershy squeak bring Discord out of his trance he was under. He went to his brother and pulled Fluttershy's wings out of his talon. As Discord held Fluttershy to him she began to cry onto his chest. "Why….did….you…take…so…long…to…save…me…honey?" Fluttershy said through her tears. Discord felt so bad. He knew it was his brother's doing. He felt the baby move against his body signaling him that the baby was ok.

"My you are wimpy Pegasus. You see my brother's magic is not as strong as my. I put him under a trance so I smell what you were hiding, Bearer of Kindness. And it disgusted me that you are carrying my brother's baby. Brother you will kill that thing when its born, do you understand?" Khaos said to him. Fluttershy began to shake hearing what he was asking Discord to do.

"No, Khaos." Discord said. Fluttershy was so proud that she gave a kiss on his muzzle. He gave her a small smile. He lowed his head to her right ear. "What I am doing is against my race, honey. My brother will not take it lightly. Do not be sacred I will not let anything happen to you and the baby." Discord said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at him and whispered in his left ear. "Ok."

"What did you say to your elder brother?!" Khaos yelled baring his teeth at his brother. Discord began to shake and gulped at what he just said.

"I said n-n-no. I am not a baby anymore. I do not need you to look after me. I did fine on my own." Discord said with his lion paw under Fluttershy's flank with his eagle talon going threw her mane. Him doing this helped him stand up to his brother. He knew it was look down upon in their race, that the younger brother would define their elder brother. But his brother did not raise him; he did that all on his own. And there was no way in Tartarus he was going to kill his and Fluttershy's baby, because his brother told him to.

Khaos looked them both and signed. "So you choose a pony over your own brother. I see. Well that cannot do Discord. The spell that they have you under is strong I give them that. But they have only know your elementary magic. They have not seen my advance magic." Khaos said as he made the castle float from the ground.

"Girls! Hide my brother is strong he will hurt you." Discord yelled at them as he flew over to his throne and put Fluttershy down behind it. With snap of his figures he got all of the girls and Spike behind his throne. "Stay put I will take care of my brother. He is mad at me for not listening to him." Discord said. He was going to go but Twilight stopped him.

"No Discord we are not going to hide from Khaos. We are going to help you. Right girls?" Twilight said, all the girls including Fluttershy nodded their heads.

"No you will not. You stay and protect Fluttershy and the baby. After all Twilight you are the godmother of the baby. I would not want anything to happen to you. Then I will have to pick Rainbow Dash and she was my last choice." Discord said giving Twilight a wink. Twilight was socked and Rainbow Dash was not happy what Discord said about her.

"I do not know what to say." Twilight said looking at Discord and Fluttershy. Discord just smiled at her.

"You can write a speech later. Now ladies stay and be on your best behavior. Wow! I never taught that I would say that." Discords said disappearing from behind his throne too were his brother was.

"Brother stop this. This is not going to work. You need to listen to me-" Discord stopped talking when his brother's magic hit him. He screamed in agony as the dark spell hit him all over his body.

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy screamed as she saw the love of her life, screaming from the pain of the spell. After about two minutes Khaos took off the spell and went over to Discord who was on the floor trying so hard to not cry.

"Do not make me hurt you Discord. Just come with me and bring that pony with you. I will destroy Ponyville without even a second thought if you do not come." Khaos said to Discord who was looking at his brother with a glare.

He looked at his brother with pure hated in his eyes. "Fuck you, asshole. You will not hurt my friends. I will kill you if you even try." Discord said with anger in his eyes. Khaos stood up for a moment thinking what his baby brother just said to him. He dared swear at his elder brother for the projection of ponies. He would even kill him for those ponies.

Khaos anger won the best of him. "You little bastard!" Khaos yelled and hit Discord with another dark spell. Discord screamed even louder then before. He began to writhe on the floor in pure agony. Discord could not hold back tears as the spell hit him. He wanted his brother to stop, but he knew that would never happen. Pullus saw this and knew he had to stop his master before he seriously hurt, Discord. Pullus went up to his master.

"My Lord Khaos you must stop you are going to hurt Lord Discord to much to the point that he will have to be healed." Pullus putting his arms on his Lord's lion paw. Khaos pushed him away from him and told him not to stop him. Fluttershy was trying to get from behind the throne, but Twilight was stopping her.

"Let me go Twilight, Discord needs me." Fluttershy said trying so hard to get her hoof out of her friends hoof.

"No you won't Discord wanted you to stay here. You are five months pregnant Fluttershy, you will put the baby and you in danger." Twilight said to her. Fluttershy wanted to get Khaos to stop doing what he was doing. So she did the only thing so could think of, she punch Twilight right in her muzzle. Twilight yelp in pain from the punch and let go of Fluttershy's hoof. Fluttershy run from behind the throne and went up to Khaos.

She looked to Discord was still screaming but was now throwing up blood. She gasped and went to Khaos eagle talon and put her hoof on his talon. He looked down to her with anger in his eyes. Fluttershy began to shake and gulped before she spoke. "I know what your brother said to you was wrong, and I understand that want him to be punished for what he said, but this is not the way. Look at what you are doing to him! If you really think that Discord deserves this then you are a terrible brother." Fluttershy said to him with a stare.

Khaos looked down at his brother and gasped in shock. He saw Discord with blood coming from his mouth and the fact that he was crying. Khaos let the spell end and watch as Discord was trying to stop himself from crying. Khaos got down on his knees and picked up Discord's upper body and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry baby brother, you just made me so mad that you said those things. I will bring you away from these ponies. Oh and I will take the wimpy Pegasus with us too. You will kill the baby one way or the other. Pullus tie the bearer of Kindness." Khaos yelled.

Pullus went up to Fluttershy who was backing away from the monkey. Rainbow Dash got out from her hiding stop and went to go help Fluttershy. "I got you, Fluttershy." Rainbow said as she was getting so close to her. Khaos saw this and blasted her across the throne room.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, me and Rarity got yea." Applejack said as she and Rarity came out of hiding too.

Rarity rolled her eyes at Applejack. "Applejack, better english please. Rarity and I. Sounds so much better dear." Rarity said to her. Applejack rolled her eyes at her.

"Rarity we will talk about this later." Applejack said. But before they could even get to her Khaos took a hold of them with his magic and toss them the side. Just then Pinkie Pie and Twilight came out. But before they could move Khaos had use his magic to close around their throats.

"Oh dear! Girls! Please leave our friends alone." Fluttershy said to Khaos as he did the same to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Discord tried to use his magic to free the girls but his brother's magic just pushed his magic to the curb.

"Now brother play fair. Your magic is too babyish to play with the likes of my magic." Khaos said rubbing his head on Discord's left side. Discord tried to push his brother off him but he was too weak to do so.

_"I will go with you brother if you just leave my friends alone." _Discord said weakly. Khaos knew his brother was too weak to fight him. He looked to Fluttershy who was shaking like a leaf.

"Now Bearer of Kindness I will let the Bearers of Magic, Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, and Generosity go if you come to me. If you do not then I will kill them and the Elements of Harmony will never work again. Oh come on, be good pony and come to me. You do not want my baby brother to be by himself do you. I won't hurt you until the time if just right." He said holding out his lion paw for her to take. Fluttershy looked back at her friends and saw that they were starting to faint from the lack of air. Fluttershy knew Discord would be mad at her, but she could not let her five friends die all because of her.

She began to walk to him and when she was closer to him she turned to Discord saying that she was sorry for not listening to him. Discord looked at his brother pleading with him to let Fluttershy be next to him. Khaos signed and allowed his baby brother to hold her in his arms. She went into his arms and buried her head into his chest. Khaos helped his brother up and told him to follow him. He took ahold of Pullus and they went out of the floating castle.

Khaos went back in and took off the magic on the girl's necks. All five ponies fell to the floor gasping for air. "It was so nice to meet you harmony lovers. Oh and do not try to look for me. I am going to have put some common sense into my brother into thinking that ponies are no friends of ours. Oh and do not worry about Fluttershy I will make sure that she is taken care of. Oh and Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight looked at him with pure anger in her eyes. "Have a good fall." Khaos said the magic that was holding up her castle was gone.

The castle was falling straight down to the ground. Discord turned around when he heard screams of the girls. _"Brother you promised my love that nothing would harm them. This is breaking that promise you made. Please, Khaos." _Discord said with tears in his eyes. He also could hear the bearer of Kindness crying in his brother's chest. He rolled his eyes to his brother and used his magic to stop the castle from falling.

"Now let's go home shall we brother." Khaos said with Pullus riding his back. Discord looked down at Fluttershy who pulled her head away from his chest and looked into his red eyes.

_"I will try to protect you and the baby. But I must rest when we get to my brother's cave. Fluttershy, sweetheart never leave my side. I do not want to lose you, love." _Discord said with tears coming down his face. Fluttershy had tears in her face.

"Yes my love. I will never leave your side." Fluttershy said putting her face back into Discord's chest. He pulled her up a little before being to follow his brother into sunset sky.

In the castle the girls were shaking from fear of almost dying. Twilight paced back and forth thinking of their next move will be. "I do not know what to do girls. His magic is dangerous. Even Discord is scared of him. There must be a way that we can help Discord and Fluttershy, but how." Twilight said more to herself then the girls.

"Hey what about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna we could let them know what is going on Twilight." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight put her hoof to her face.

"Your right Rainbow why did I not think of that." Twilight said. She look to Spike. "Spike take a letter." She said to Spike.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I write to you that a new threat has come upon, Equestria. This new villain is a Draconequus that goes by the name, Khaos. He is Discord's older brother and has force Discord to go with him. He has taken Fluttershy with him also. He plans to turn Discord against us and take over Equestria. _

_ I write to you to come at once to my castle. Our powers are match without Fluttershy and we fear we may fail to protect Equestria this time. I hope you are well and I will be waiting for you and Princess Luna until you get to Ponyville. Thank you, Princess Celestia._

_ Your faithful student,_

_ Princess Twilight Sparkle, of Friendship_

Spike wrote the last word and let it with fire. Twilight would wait until the Princesses showed up. "You guys can go to sleep. I will awake all up when the Princess Celestia and Luna get here. Good night girls." Twilight said to them. The girls said their good nights t the princess of friendship as look out into the night.

"Be brave Fluttershy, we will save you. Discord please do not put herself in harms way. Be careful and protect each other. Also protect the baby. Want to see my godchild born." Twilight said with a tear falling down her face as she watches a shooting star go across the night sky.


End file.
